Just One More Night
by fAteD lOvE
Summary: After two long years- one night is enough to say everything they ever wanted to say. Slow, sweet Charah.


_Home Sweet Home_- Carrie Underwood

_Way Back Into Love- _Drew Barrymore, Hugh Grant

_No Boundaries- _Kris Allen

_Business Time_- Flight of the Conchords

_Sogno_- Andrea Bocelli

_Famous Last Words-_ My Chemical Romance

_The Way I Are- _D.O.E, Keri Hilson, Timbaland

_Low- _Coldplay

_Your Body Is a Wonderland_- John Mayer

Above are some of the songs I bothered to write down while creating this monster, itunes was on random mix. Story is based on _Home Sweet Home_. Oddly enough, most of those songs fit one way or another.

Title is from Flight of the Conchords. Imagine their song is playing in the background for the last scene.

Yes, just ignore the switching POVs and tenses.

SWLF, I know you love Carrie Underwood :) This one's for you and the rest of the hos at the forums.

Keep reading to the end, I think the last part you'll like. (No scrolling down, you'll ruin it)

Disclaimer: I'm sleepy.

* * *

**Just One More Night  
**

---

She had so much to say that she didn't know how to start

--

_You Know I'm A Dreamer_

_But My Heart's Of Gold_

_I Had To Run Away High_

_So I Wouldn't Come Home Low_

_Just When Things Went Right_

_It Doesn't Mean They Were Always Wrong_

_Just Take This Song_

_And You'll Never Feel_

_Left All Alone_

_Take Me To Your Heart_

_Feel Me In Your Bones_

_Just One More Night_

_And I'm Comin' Off This_

_Long & Winding Road_

--

For the first time in two years, they had an evening without spies, lies and constant vigilance.

So she'd taken extra time than she would have usually to pick out the perfect dress for tonight, mindful to push all the red to one side. So what? Who would blame a girl for pampering herself when only the day before she'd been on the run from the government with their most valuable intelligence asset, AND even going even further- by nearly compromising herself with him? It HAD been two years of mental and physical torture. _No one_ could have been expected to last that long, even the best, because she _was _the best.

To outsiders, that would be a very clear indication how potent, and intoxicating, one dose of a certain Nerd Herder was.

Conveniently, she also forgot the fact that she had taken double the amount of time to apply her makeup. No biggie: she reasoned it off as just taking her time, why rush? There had been a lot of time before needing to turn up at the Bartowskis... she ignored the Casey-cackle of disbelief she swore she heard behind her.

It was harder to explain the choice of natural hues, more eyeliner, darker eye shadow and smoky eyes. It was almost guiltily that she had specifically gone for the combination. Chuck wasn't a mark, but she knew what he liked after extensive experimentation- how his gaze would linger on her a half second more whenever these colours were applied to make her face more gentle, softer, a more girl-next-door look. It wasn't _that _important, but taking fifteen minutes to make sure she applied everything correctly with a steady hand was worth the fifty milliseconds more of appreciation from him.

After the long day of emotional strain, ear-deafening explosions, a rescue mission saving Chuck's father, and upturning a software giant's reputation: it took a lot out of a girl. She was totally exhausted.

But the benefits of wasting the rest of her energy on meticulously preening herself was well spent, reaped with that falter, returned hundred-fold with that slight slacking of his expression, and that small smile from him, when she'd walked through the archway towards him and Casey.

Even when she'd been so sure she had made the right moves, knew him well enough to choose clothes that he'd like- she couldn't help a tinge of girlish nervousness surfacing when he greeted her as she awkwardly clasped her hands together and not-so-gracefully made her way to him.

When Casey excused himself, nodding in approval at her and for once, looking abashed in her presence, she couldn't accept the unspoken compliment. She was busy waiting for Chuck's.

"You look wonderful."

In a-flutter, her heart started pounding. She could feel its thumping through her clothes, as it pumped its delight through her veins, making the rest of her skin glow. She looked down at the bricks beneath her feet, forcing herself not to bite her lip.

Sarah was annoyed by her sudden transformation from an independent twenty eight year old super spy, to an adolescent high school teenager on her first date. But unable to keep the irritation in his presence, a shy grin eventually slid itself onto her face, and she was struck with an inability to look him in the eye.

Glancing quickly up, she flashed him a lovely smile of appreciation, before averting her gaze again. "Thanks," She said, her voice low, catching a little at the end. A pink flush unfurled over her skin. Before she could choke anymore on words, she gestured awkwardly to his own outfit, the clean lines framing his body, making him look lean and tanned.

"Very dapper."

His adorable smile surfaced, and she tried not to giggle at the dimples it made on his cheeks; instead focusing on his shining eyes. She couldn't help noticing the way he tried not to stare too long at her, instead shifting nervously on the spot- she wanted her well deserved half a second.

The smile that had slipped up to her eyes at his compliment had spread to her lips, stretching them from a coy twist, to a full blown teeth-showing-Sarah-smile.

Standing there together, neither said anything more, instead leaving the comfortable silence undisturbed between them. It wasn't that they couldn't think of anything to say, god knows how much Chuck could ramble, but their conversations- their connection, as it had from the beginning- had been unspoken, wordless, just... there. In a look. Or a simple touch. Their relationship couldn't be described fully in the human language, so what was the point of trying to define it?

Sarah watched as Chuck reached for her hand, deliberately grasping her wrist lightly before running his fingers down, towards her hand like a brush of warm air over her skin. Goosebumps rippled in his wake. It was like a culmination, a finale, when he finally eased his hand around hers.

Brimming with suppressed emotion that wound into a tight ball in her chest, she sighed when he tugged her to him, joining their other hands. She looked up at him, vulnerability in her eyes. A lump in her throat made her give a strangled laugh when she felt his damp palm. His words from the very beginning of their adventure came floating back to her-

_"Your hand is a little moist."_

_"...it does that when I'm freaking out."_

Their little moment was broken by the front door opening. Ellie and Awesome's voices preceded them out of the apartment, calling a 'see you later' to Stephen Bartowski who had 'a few things to finish before joining them' at the rehearsal.

Sarah looked over at Ellie, only tearing her gaze away from Chuck at the last moment as her head turned to see his sister's approving beam. Looking between the other couple, Ellie let out a drawn out 'aw' as she exchanged a knowing look with Devon.

Patting Chuck firmly on the back, Devon winked at Chuck before he grabbed his fiancé, leading her out of the courtyard. Chuck just rolled his eyes.

Casey was leaning casually against the car when they walked out, smoking a cigar, eyes darting to the shadows warily every few moments.

When Chuck and Sarah appeared last, hands entwined, lost expressions on their faces, he leveled a calculating look at them before it changed the tiniest bit, morphing into a kind of paternal satisfaction.

Chuck was the last to get into the car, before Casey gave him a shove into the back seat next to Sarah; he ruffled his hair almost playfully.

Looking like a hurt puppy, he turned to Sarah, who smoothed her fingers across his forehead, brushing a few gelled curls back as she did his seatbelt for him.

Ellie observed the scene with a contented expression. Watching the silhouettes of the two against the blurred scenery whizzing by, she could see the lean Sarah made towards him as they sat close together. The car was quiet but for the murmur of the radio, and she was not privy to the conversation going on between her brother and his girlfriend. They were so quiet she wondered if they were even using spoken words, their eyes communicating volumes on their own.

She knew something had changed. They seemed to have finally fallen comfortably into their relationship. She had always had the feeling that they could break up any moment, until tonight- as in front of her, Sarah showed a more gentle side of her than she'd ever seen and Chuck responded with tiny gestures that spoke of his true feelings.

Watching Chuck as he brought their hands up to his lips, he kissed her knuckles, eyes firmly set on only Sarah, as if Ellie had not been in the back seat at all.

Sarah looked at him from beneath her lashes, and Ellie was surprised to see her brother leaning in boldly until their lips hovered within a millimeter of each other, noses and foreheads brushing.

Eyes closed, Sarah savoured the sensation of Chuck's breath on her lips, and the warmth of his skin. They had been together for so long, but had been deprived of the little moments like this that made up a relationship, instead, the thought bitterly, had been forced to hurry their relationship by grand gestures in front of his family and friends.

Sarah almost trembled at the fact that she was touching him under no cover, in front of his family. They were REAL, there WAS no fake relationship. His simple indecipherable mutter against her lips felt more intimate than any kisses they'd ever shared before.

With a lopsided quirk of his mouth, Chuck kissed her forehead. Only Ellie registered the disappointed look that flitted across Sarah's side profile in a flash before it disappeared. Undeterred, Sarah lay her head against his shoulder, arm tucked snugly underneath his, their hands lying across their laps, fingers barely overlapping.

Throughout dinner, Sarah paid more attention to Chuck who sat across the table from her, than the food on her plate, furtively raising her head every few minutes in his direction, unable to keep her attention off him.

That behaviour was good for their 'cover', but certainly not for the CIA. Sarah had always been a confident woman, she needed to. It came in useful for commanding the attention she needed on missions that involved seduction. But tonight, there was no trace of that woman. Instead, in her place was the quiet, modest, girlfriend of Chuck Bartowski.

Girlfriend... Chuck knew here too well for them to be a fake couple anymore. As if he could read her thoughts, Chuck extended his fork to her plate, stabbing several olives that she had shoved to the side and transferred it to his. Almost like routine, Sarah had just cut up her chicken breast delicately, dipping it in the creamy sauce that was dribbled across the plate, feeding it to him with a raised eyebrow.

Chuck just cocked his head, licking his lips a bit before without a word, they swapped plates simultaneously, Sarah looking much happier with the medium flamed fillet mignon that sat in the center of Chuck's plate.

It was only minutes later when she decided there wasn't enough interaction with Chuck. Gazing at him cheekily, she smiled as he visibly jumped, his plate clattering and his fork dropping to the table.

Chuck looked at her accusingly.

Mischievously, Sarah ran the heel of her stilettos over Chuck's ankle again, her leg long enough to reach his under the table. As his pant cuff lifted, Chuck suddenly felt rather flustered, abruptly scraping his chair back, sitting rigid in his seat, mortified and wondering if anyone saw the exchange.

His face burned, dark crimson painted against the rest of his olive complexion. When he rounded up the courage to look at Sarah, he saw a playful glint in her eyes. Despite his embarrassment, he was amused to see her looking mightily pleased with herself.

When she met his gaze squarely, she suddenly looked rather embarrassed by her antics.

She laughed a little, a coy smile on her face, a little of her teeth showing as she looked quickly back down at her steak, twirling her fork on her plate self consciously.

Chuck had never seen her so open and affectionate, even when pretending for their cover.

But even as that may seem, regardless of the alcohol that loosened her inhibitions, her training helped her to filter out the really inappropriate thoughts that clamored to be heard.

Exchanging several more looks with Chuck, she still couldn't help the tension that remained from being attentive the whole day to keep Chuck safe, her body still humming from the adrenaline.

The remaining pieces of her sanity told her that this wouldn't last, her pessimistic side adamant that something could still go wrong, and she was very aware of her instincts telling her that the CIA and the Intersect business wasn't quite done with him. He was just too special to find someone else in the world quite like him.

"Sarah?"

Ignoring the persistent screaming of her mind not to fraternize with her asset, the continued demand to stay alert, using iron willpower, Sarah pushed it to the back of her thoughts.

She was sure. _This was it._

Squeezing her eyes closed, she repeated that line to herself. Chuck would be free of the two years of the heavy burden of the espionage life.

With her continued silence, unresponsive to his calls, Chuck just smiled gently, content to just watch her.

Maybe his look was too intense, because her attention snapped up to his, her eyes conflicted as if she had been thinking deeply.

When he didn't avert his gaze, her own softened.

Gazing at her longer, resting his elbows on the table, his expression softened as he observed how her skin glowed against the candlelight, orange flickering and licking up against her shadowed neck as his mouth suddenly went dry.

She peered at him from beneath her eyelashes, and he was sure there was a goofy look on his face as he admired the way her eyes darkened, brought out by the beautiful cobalt blue of her dress.

Her expression was hard to decipher, and after a while, Chuck excused himself from the table, just smiling wanly to Sarah's questioning look.

Leaving Sarah to talk to the woman next to her, one of Ellie's bridesmaids, Chuck headed for the bar, sitting on the other end, far away from a drunkenly swaying Colonel Casey.

Throwing back his head, Chuck let out a large sigh as his throat burns. Choking a bit from the hard liquor, he sees a commotion when he straightens.

Amused, he studied a flustered Sarah out of the corner of his eye. She ducked her head as the other woman pointed none too discreetly at him, laughing about something that clearly bothered Sarah.

When the laughing escalated, Sarah was pushed firmly by her companion towards Chuck. She reluctantly made her way over, looking slightly relieved in the midst of good natured irritation.

She slid onto the chair beside him, filching his drink, sipping it delicately. She rolled her eyes. "Hey handsome," She said huskily, giving up on her exasperation.

Her eyes brightened at his wide grin, her own tense smile easing and facial expression relaxing. "Why are you sitting all by your lonesome?"

Taken aback for a second, Chuck focused his gaze on her pleasantly flushed face and pretty smile before responding in turn, the timbre of his voice tender and intimate, "Waiting for his beautiful woman to finally join him."

Sarah's breath caught, and he could see her chest rising unevenly. The last remnants of any annoyance she had faded away, instead, they fell into another one of their 'moments'.

Slowly a proper smile emerged on her face- not a _come hither_ look, or the Sarah Walker seduction smile, but the genuine smile that she only displayed whenever he managed to catch her off guard.

She gazed at him intensely for a very long moment; eyes searching his for some part of her that she had lost to him since Vicki Vale, probing, penetrating- the double meaning of his words were not lost on her.

Chuck was reminded of the exact same expression she'd when they had _that_ TALK at the fountain, where he had broken up with her per Bryce's warning that she'd compromised herself. Those shining eyes, wide and vulnerable, that unsure little smile; it seemed as if she had so much to say that she didn't know how to start.

_Finally_. That word he'd used. Years of experience in the service of Intelligence had taught her not to use those words lightly. 'Finality' could be lost within seconds. The only solid finality, they had told her, was death.

But yet, she couldn't stop using it. There was no Intersect. Finally.

It gave her such a sense of respite that she was nearly moved to tears. That simple word made her sacrifices these two years feel like absolutely nothing.

Exhilarating. It was exhilarating to think there was absolutely nothing that would or could stop her from taking his face in her hands and drinking him up, right now.

She didn't want to think about the next day, to where Beckman would reassign her, or whether she'd stay here with Chuck, to be normal. She had relied on the CIA, the power she wielded as an agent, with her body and her gun, feeling on top of the world, saving, taking a life- to give her the self esteem she had craved while being normal, a nobody, as a child. Leaving her world, into the one that had never been good to her, would be like being that little lost child again.

"Sarah?"

She looked up.

_His eyes_. At that one moment, everything was brought into perspective. The reality clearer than ever, she could see, just him, his adoration for her, his respect and his worry. Her future.

A feeling of gratitude washed over her, and without another thought, met his eyes squarely, knowing full well they were still full of emotions from the memories of her past that she had let herself fall back into. All her nostalgia, all her thoughts, had been reflected into her gaze, and she didn't doubt Chuck could read every single one of them.

The sudden resolution to let him in was like a climax of all the hazy feelings and half truths of the past two years, concentrated into a single look between them that solidified into something called love.

Their time together had always been so rushed, so heavily under surveillance, that they could never truly, verbally affirm their unspoken, unacknowledged, undefined, feelings.

It was only now, in a blinding epiphany, that Sarah could see that this was real. Any lingering doubts dropped away, leaving her very aware of the strong feelings she felt for him.

Although he had already told her he loved her, proved it by rushing headlong into danger- while she had dwelled on the reason of her rashness whenever he was threatened; her eagerness spend time with him, _nothing_ set the concrete in place, _nothing _was a defining moment of their relationship; until this _exact_ instant when their unguarded eyes met.

What they had was not merely something that could be mistaken for a cover, or an infatuation. It was not merely a hallucination- it was an honest to god _something_.

"Sarah," Chuck breathed again, this time with a questioning tone, blown away by her sudden candor.

She took his hands, clenching her jaw to keep her composure.

When she spoke, their knees touched, and she was dimly aware of Ellie's frequent glances in their direction.

"I think it's time you took me home."

--

--

Sarah Walker could feel her luck turning.

How else could she be gifted with a tipsy Colonel that face planted his bed, lying stone still, when they had dropped him home on the way back using his Crown Vic?

Or a Intersect free Chuck Bartowski-

…And no Ellie and Devon, whom remained behind to usher their guests out from the rehearsal?

"Sarah?" Chuck breathed, out, standing nervously by her bed.

Closing the door, her head resting against the green painted wood, she listened to the lock click before she turned, pinning him with a sultry gaze, heat visible in her eyes, her intentions clear in the smile she wore.

_Conditions were perfect_.

Chuck's throat worked, as he tried to breathe. He was unable to say anything, his tongue lying like a gold bar at the bottom of an ocean in his mouth. His eyes darted around the shadowy room. The only light source filtered in brokenly through the glassy window, the glinting lights of the city's nightlife making the transparent pane ripple like moving water.

For once, Chuck was very glad for Casey's horrible habit of interrupting his and Sarah's time together. As romantic as it would be if they had made love in the Barstow motel room while being on the run, _this_: her room, the stillness, with nothing to rush them- just Chuck, and Sarah- _this_ was perfect.

_More_ than perfect, in fact. He had been so used to suppressing his desires for so long, thinking it was never going to come, not knowing her real name, or her past, or anything about her- It was almost weird to think that tonight, she was finally giving herself to him.

Is this real?

If he touched her, if he dared, touch her; would his skin meet real, living flesh instead of mere wisps of the figments of his imagination?

There was absolute silence. She stared at him across the room as he stared back just as intensely.

Was this actually happening?

Indecision and doubt were such big presences in the room, they didn't move in fear that this fragile, tenuous balance would be tipped- just standing there, as seconds that could be used for a much more pleasurable nature slipping away.

Sarah leaned back against the door, tracing his frame silhouetted against the cloudy night sky with her eyes hungrily.

She had been taught- it had been nurtured by CIA instructors- that it wasn't a big thing, sleeping with a man. She'd done it for missions when it was needed. But Chuck was no ordinary man, he was... Chuck. Once she slept with him, that was it, there would be no turning back and claiming it was for the cover. They both knew they were much too far gone for that anymore.

He was Chuck. She didn't know who he'd be to her in the future, who _they'd_ be, but right now, she knew her feelings for him were overwhelming- so uncontrollable. If this was love, then she was sure they'd last for as long as time didn't run out, and after tonight, after they consummated their promise to each other, tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of their lives. This was not the appropriate moment to think of_ any _alternatives.

Her heart leapt in her chest when she saw his teeth glinting, evidence of a smile; the rest of his face mostly obscured.

He simply watched her patiently, with those innocent Bartowski eyes.

Sarah could hear her own breathing.

To her surprise, there was no awkwardness between them, just a deep relief that they were finally free to do whatever they wanted.

Out of the corner of her eye, there was a movement from him, triggering her drifting attention again. He took another small step towards her. Instinctively, her body gravitated to his waiting embrace, and with the last few steps, flew into him with a cross between a happy laugh and a sob.

The force in which she used to literally jump him made him stagger back, with her still securely in his arms. Scooping her up with surprising ease, he let himself fall backwards onto the bed with their momentum.

"Hi."

Sarah's lips curved upwards in response, "Hi, fancy meeting you here."

Chuck traced the outline of her lips with his finger before he spoke. "Well," He said quietly, coming ever closer until she could feel his words on his lips, vibrating on her own mouth. "I've fancied meeting _you_ here for a long time."

It was times like these, when Chuck said something like this, so striking, so sentimental, without it being overdone and bland, that it made Sarah wonder how Bryce Larkin ever managed to get all the girls. She sighed, basking in their close contact, their little world that resided inside the room quiet, except for their whispers, darkness permeating every corner of the room except for the perpetual glow that lit his eyes.

"Chuck."

"Sarah."

Closing her eyes, she pushed her thoughts out, feeling oddly uncomfortable. She had never been good with words. "I think-" They refused to be vocalised, and she choked as her throat tightened.

"Yes?"

His eyes were so soft, wondering; unknowing of the turmoil that shook up her insides.

"I think I-"

The closest thing that came out instead of the sentiment she wanted to express was- "I think you're awesome," She blurted out.

Chuck seemed to be able to sense a gist of her intentions from her life changing revelation, somehow knowing what it was that she had tried so hard to say.

Although indirectly, Chuck had said them out loud before to her. It couldn't be too hard… but even as deeply immersed in him as she was, that phrase just wasn't in her seduction manual of approved things to say. It wasn't that she didn't want to; she couldn't bear (or dare) tell him until they were truly free of any and everybody, including, and especially, the CIA.

Frustrated at her inability to express her feelings properly, she furrowed her brows. Biting her lip and inhaling a deep breath of that wonderful Nerd-smell, she mouthed her true intentions. It wasn't much, but even that was the most she'd ever offered a man, the closest she was able to say _those_ words out loud.

No one had ever been on the receiving end of _those _words except her Porsche.

He touched her cheek warmly._ I know_, he mouthed back.

"Chuck." The name, her tone caressing it almost like an endearment, slipped from her vocal chords of it's own bidding. Her voice didn't contain any forced distance that usually prevailed to maintain the handler/asset equilibrium between them.

"Sarah," He replied, fiddling with the hair that spilled over her back, his arm resting comfortably on the curve of her hip.

Addicted just by that simple gesture, Sarah gravitated towards his warmth, her traitorous body wanting more contact, more of his touch.

They fell into a deep silence, and Sarah wondered how long this would last until either one's self control shattered.

Still staring at him, chest pressed against his, she saw his eyebrow lift slowly, the rest of his face impassive.

Completely bemused, she watched as it dropped, and the other one started it's ascent.

Suddenly she couldn't contain the well of giggles that spilled out.

After a few moments of her belly hurting laughter that echoed through the small room, a silly grin broke out onto his face, his carefully controlled expression cracking.

Unbelievably giddy, with happiness brimming at her edges, Sarah tried to hold the bittersweet tears back.

"The Bartowski Eyebrow Dance, huh?" She said, breathless, her heart fuller than she could ever imagine.

Chuck's response was communicated through the hand that traced her spine slowly as he simply smiled at her. She took hold of him, rolling them over so that his pleasant weight rested on top of hers.

Sarah continued huskily, "You know what comes next, don't you?"

There was a heavy moment between them, before the sexiest thing that he'd ever heard, came from Sarah's lips with her next exhalation.

"Chuck me."

--

_Sometimes Nothing_

_Keeps Me Together_

_At The Seams_

_I'm On My Way_

_I'm On My Way_

_Home Sweet Home_

_Tonight, Tonight_

_I'm On My Way_

_Just Set Me Free_

_Home Sweet Home_

_

* * *

  
_

*Squeals in delight at the last line*

Here's proof of life that I'm still alive, so Yok and Z- no bothering me for at least another two months!

If I may say so, I'm very proud that my procrastinating and perpetually slow mind managed to come up with a cheeky new use for Casey's line :)

Interpret the title yourself. It's got several connotations.

I have a feeling it would have been more useful in a crack context, but I didn't want to waste it on a short funny fic, so came this giant one-shot. I floundered because I couldn't describe something I wanted to get across, but after 1am on a school night, frustration, a lot of music and three hundred extra words, it hits as close as it'll get.

For slow people, or if you're just too innocent... what rhymes with 'Chuck'?

By the way, who wants to beta this? The grammar and repetition of a lot of the words are annoying me.


End file.
